dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cao Hong
Cao Hong was an officer of Wei and one of Cao Cao's cousins. He and Cao Ren worked together to raise Cao Cao's army. After Cao Pi became the ruler of Wei, he eventually worked his way up to Chief General of the Guard and cavalry. His height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Roles in GamesEdit In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Cao Hong is usually strongly skilled with cavalry type attacks, though with each passing game this is questionable. His stats are usually decent, a low to mid 80's in strength, and a low 40's to early 50's in intelligence, his politics and charisma also fall into low standings compared to those of Cao Ren and others. He can usually hold his own in personal one on one duels with a majority of the officers. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms X, if the player controls Cao Hong during the battles against Lu Bu, he will personally challenge him to a duel. Each time, Cao Hong will be unhorsed on the very first pass and he will lose. Voice ActorsEdit *Motoharu Shimomura - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Munehiro Tokida - Kessen II (Japanese) QuotesEdit Historical InformationEdit Cao Hong was a younger cousin of Cao Cao and answered the call to arms to fight against Dong Zhuo, a general of Dong’s, Xu Rong, at Xingyang, defeated him. His horse was lost, and the enemy was hot in pursuit. Cao Hong dismounted, and gave his horse to Cao Cao, who declined the offer. Cao Hong said, “The world can do without Cao Hong, but not without you!” Thus he followed Cao Cao on foot to the Bian River. The river being a deep one, they could not ford it; Cao Hong went along the banks until he found a boat, with which he and Cao Cao crossed the river and fled back to Qiao commandery. Now, Cao Hong had been good friends with Chen Wen, the Inspector of Yangzhou. And so he lead 1,000 of his personal troops to recruit more followers in Chen Wen’s land. By the Lu River he got 2,000 armored troops, and going east to Danyang, he recruited several thousand more men, before rejoining Cao Cao at Longkang. When Cao Cao attacked Xuzhou, Zhang Miao led all of Yanzhou to join Lu Bu in rebellion. There being a great famine at that time, Cao Hong marched in the van, and took over Dongping and Fan, to gather the grains and foods there to supply the army. And so Cao Cao fought Zhang Miao and Lü Bu at Puyang, causing Lu Bu to flee. As a result Cao Cao held Dong’e. Turning around, Cao Hong attacked and took over more than ten prefectures, including Jiying, Shanyang, Zhongmou, Yangwu, Jing, and Mi. By his merits in all those battles, Cao Hong was made Soaring Eagle Colonel, and then he was made General of the Interior who Manifests Firmness. When the Emperor made his capital at Xu, he made Cao Hong an Imperial Courtier Jianyi Dafu. Afterwards, Cao Hong participated in the operation against Liu Biao, and defeated his generals at Wuyang, Yinye, Duyang, and Bowang. Because of those achievements he was promoted to General of Fierce Keenness and Marquis of Guoming Commune. He fought under Cao Cao’s banner in many other battles, and was consequently promoted to General who Protects the Capital. When the Literary Emperor Cao Pi ascended the throne, he made Cao Hong General of the Guards, and then promoted him to General of the Agile Cavalry and Marquis of Yewang. He also increased his fief by 1,000 households to a total of 2,100 households – a great increase in rank. Afterwards he was relocated to be Marquis of Duyang. Cao Hong’s family had been wealthy but he used to be a stingy man. When the young Cao Pi went to borrow money from him, Cao Hong refused him. As a result Cao Pi had always borne a grudge against him. So eventually, Cao Pi had Cao Hong put in jail on the pretext that one of his retainers had violated the law, and was about to have Cao Hong executed. All the officers at court pleaded for his life, but none succeeded. And so, Empress Dowager Bian said to the Empress Guo, “If Cao Hong dies today, tomorrow I shall have the Emperor depose you.” Thus the Empress, with many a tear, implored Cao Pi to spare Cao Hong. Cao Pi conceded at the end, and Cao Hong was only dismissed from his position, and his fief taken away from him. Since he was a general of great achievements under the previous lord, many people of that time held him in great respect. When the Brilliant Emperor Cao Rui came to the throne, he made Cao Hong General of the Rear, and then, in a big leap in promotion, gave him the title of Marquis of Lecheng, and a fief of 1,000 households. wei te jin. Later on he was reinstated as the General of the Agile Cavalry. He died in the 6th year of Taihe (AD 232), and give the posthumous title of “The Respectful Marquis”. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In the historical fiction novel, Cao Hong was known to have a short temper, and on numerous occasions, displayed this. At the battles against Ma Chao's forces in Liang, he and Xu Huang were tasked with defending the main camp, and not charge out for ten days, but, with the constant taunts from Ma Chao's forces, he rushed out on the ninth day, and gave battle. Forced to fight, Xu Huang had no choice but to aid, soon after they were defeated. Later on in that very same war with Ma Chao, Cao Hong returned just in time to save his older cousin, Cao Cao, from Ma Chao personally, intercepting him in one on one combat, buying Cao Cao the time to escape. Earlier in the period, during the battles against Dong Zhuo, he saved Cao Cao once more, carrying the wounded Cao Cao on his back across a river to escape the enemy. It should also be noted that during the defenses of Han Zhong, it was Cao Hong who urged defense to wait for Cao Cao's main army, but those like Zhang He urged for them to go out to give battle. It was due to these constant losses that Cao Hong's forces were so demoralized, and had no choice but to go out and fight. These losses eventually led to the death of Xiahou Yuan soon after, and with it the mountain, Dingjun. Category:Characters